binturiafandomcom-20200214-history
Vierfrynn
Vierfrynn, born Ezyne Barath, is a Drow Sorceress known for her actions in the event known as Darkfell during the Fifth Age of Pral, control over the Void, and her creation of the Fel and Abyss. She was considered the most powerful sorceress known on the Mortal Plane, after her "death" during the Battle of Amerale, her true power is unknown. She was defeated during the Battle of Amerale when her ritual was interrupted and backfired upon herself. At the end of the Era of Pral, she was found to be the creator and master of Abyss through some unknown means. Appearance Vierfrynn had dark-skin with long white hair. She usually also donned a diamond circlet, blue corset, and attitude. Her current appearance has not been seen but has been described as "godly". HistoryCategory:LoreCategory:People Vierfrynn was one of the oldest people on Orelisle by the time of her death. By her words, she said she lived more than 2,500 years. First Age Born early in the First Age, Vierfrynn was born in Maestoso and would grow up to be it's monarch. A devout follower of Lolth, she fiercely protected her people from outsiders. However, she was empathetic of the plights of other races. This leniency would result in the creation of Amerale and the oppression of the Maestosean Drow. After a failed assassination attempt, Vierfrynn left and traveled Orelisle. Through her travels, seething revenge against those who'd harm her people was born and she began to amass power. This would eventually lead to the events of Darkfell. The rest of these historical accounts are only known through the hear-say from Vierfrynn herself: Through her travels, Vierfrynn learned of ways of extending her life through alchemic and magical means at the cost of a more and more frail body. According to her, she had traveled to the Fifth Archive before it fell into the Underworld. Along with meeting the Great Sheherazod of Galkador, of whom taught her how to extend her life. After the First Age, Vierfrynn solely traveled extraplanarly. Second Age During the Second Age, Vierfrynn sought out greater sources of magical knowledge-- going to the actual sources themselves. To her account, she had been in all four planes of Magic at one point or another, spending centuries there attempting to absorb their essence and know-how. At this point, the forces of these places corrupted her body and turned into a Drow-Outsider hybrid. Of course, the only claim of this was hers. Third Age Vierfrynn met Lolth during the Third Age. Not much was disclosed about this era, but it is noted that Vierfrynn was granted her name from Ezyne Barath to Vierfrynn by Lolth, gained control over the Draegloth, and began the planning for Darkfell. It is unknown exactly how much time Vierfrynn spent with Lolth or what the true machinations were. Fourth Age At this time, Vierfrynn returned to Amerale under the guise of Iraezyne Arabath as a means of attaining intel and to aid her people from oppression in Maestoso. She rose to the rank of Council member and remained there, slowly preparing. Fifth Age See Darkfell Sixth Age During the Sixth Age, Vierfrynn's history is not truly known. She, by some means, created the Fel, the Abyss, and Fel Demons from wherever the failed ritual took her. She at some point created the Hierophants. From there, they executed the Abyssal Invasion. Category:Gods